


Open Mouth Insert Foot

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-27
Updated: 2006-03-27
Packaged: 2018-08-15 23:11:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8076589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Archer gets in a swordfight. (2003)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: Beta'd by Mana  


* * *

Enterprise was four hours away from Dixie and four very bored patients sat in decon. T'Pol, Phlox, Archer and Tucker had been placed in decon as a precaution since they had eaten on Dixie while Travis and Hoshi had only been on the planet an hour for the wedding.

Doctor Phlox had installed a screen to separate the compartment in deference to those who were uncomfortable in shedding their clothing in mixed company. Archer and T'Pol sat snuggled together on one side, T'Pol's right leg propped up and her toes sticking out of the white plaster cast while Tucker and Phlox stared at each other on the other.

Tucker got up and paced. "Doctor I have a suggestion to make decon a little less boring."

"What is it Commander?"

"You need reading material in here so we could pass the time away without crawling out of our skins."

"That is an excellent idea. I have some updated medical journals."

"Uh, Doctor, that might be fine for you, but the rest of the crew would fall asleep. I was thinking of PADDs of novels or even movies."

Phlox got up and looked around the chamber. "You know Commander, a screen right about here would be excellent to show movies. I know I haven't seen all the shows from that Western staring the man they referred to as the Duke."

"Phlox, Trip, can't you guys be quiet?"

Trip looked at Phlox and grinned. "Sorry Captain."

Phlox walked over to Trip with a scanner. "Captain, I do believe we can leave decon, but I need to see Mrs. Archer in sickbay."

Archer pulled the screen back. "Why?"

"I want to check her leg. The cast can stay on for six weeks, or I can repair the leg with modern medicine and she will be back to duty in two days. Your choice."

Archer looked at Phlox and then at T'Pol. "See you in sickbay Phlox."

A few minutes later, Archer escorted T'Pol into sickbay as she maneuvered on the crutches. She scooted onto the bio-bed and Phlox ran his scans. He picked up a modified laser and carefully cut the cast away. "Captain, will you please wait outside? You make me nervous, hovering like an expectant father." Phlox grinned and looked at T'Pol. "Don't worry, Sub-Commander. In a couple of minutes, you will be almost as good as new."

True to his word, Phlox released T'Pol into Archer' care within ten minutes and he smiled as he watched her walk away using crutches. Archer walked next to her as if he were a father waiting for his daughter to crash on her first two-wheel bicycle excursion.

As the two reached Archer' cabin, he stopped. _\Adun, we are home.\_

T'Pol arched an eyebrow and then let out a little gasp as Archer picked her up in his arms, punched his code and carried her into his cabin when the door opened. _'Aduna, what is the purpose of your carrying me? I know that my weight must be awkward for you.''_

_\Earth tradition my love. I am carrying you over the threshold.\_

_\Don't blame me if your back goes out.\_

Archer looked at his wife and grinned as he set her down on the bed. _\I am sure I could find a nurse to help me.\_

_\It would not be logical for you to find a nurse when I am fully capable in taking care of you.\_

Archer kissed her gently on the lips and then firmer as tongues met. _\That is what I hoped you would say. For now, it is my turn to help you recover. In order to do that I have to help you out of your clothes and into bed.\_

_\Do you think that will help?\_

Archer leered at her. _\Can't hurt.\_ He took off her belt and started to unfasten her uniform. T'Pol's hands unzipped his blouse. "Mrs. Archer, welcome to our honeymoon."

"Captain. Shut up and kiss me."

Captain Archer sat in his command chair on the bridge as T'Pol entered with Hoshi. He watched the two women take their places and relieve the crewmen on duty. "T'Pol, what can you tell me about this system we are coming into?"

T'Pol moved with grace to her equipment. "One yellow sun slightly larger than Earth's. Ten planets, two of which are M class but only the fourth planet is inhabited."

"Can you tell what stage of development they are in?"

T'Pol arched an eyebrow. "They appear to be in a similar development as Earth's 19th Century but there are some inconsistencies."

"How so, Sub-Commander?"

"They have power signatures and warp capabilities."

Hoshi turned to her Captain. "Sir we are being hailed."

"Put it on screen."

As the screen lit up, Archer stepped in front of it. "I am Captain Archer of the Earth ship Enterprise. We are on a peaceful mission of exploration."

A humanoid, similar to humans, but with a diamond shape mark on his forehead, stood before the screen. "I am Todrik, High Chancellor of Obsidia. Captain, I invite you and your First Officer to join us. I have transmitted the landing coordinates."

"Very well, Chancellor. We will see you in a bit. Archer out." Archer turned to T'Pol. Run a scan on the planet and then meet me in the shuttle bay in fifteen minutes. Hoshi continue monitoring all transmissions and report them to me immediately. Lieutenant Reed, you have the bridge."

Archer was in the shuttle pod when T'Pol came aboard. "T'Pol, I have a gut feeling that this will not be as easy as it seems."

"What are you thinking, Captain?"

'"We have a warp drive capable society with modern communications and live in a society which looks like Earth' 19th Century. Sounds suspicious to me."

"Then we should be alert while we are there. Lieutenant Reed gave me two miniature transmitters so that he can track us if the normal transmitter is malfunctioning."

Archer looked around the pod as the doors closed. He leaned over to T'Pol and kissed her. _\I love you Aduna.\_

_\I love you also, Adun.\_

Archer guided the shuttle pod to the coordinates that they had been given. T'Pol scanned the area while Archer looked out of the door window. "T'Pol, I see three men, apparently unarmed."

"Confirmed, Captain. There are no life signs within 100 meters."

"Then, let' go meet our hosts." He hit the latch and the door opened. Archer walked out and waited for T'Pol to descend. The two walked to the three aliens. "I am Captain Archer and this is my First Officer, T'Pol."

"I am Todrik, welcome. I am surprised Captain. I did not know Vulcan' served on human ships."

Archer looked at Todrik. "How you know of Vulcans'?" _\T'Pol be wary.\_

_\I will be.\_

"Vulcan's have visited us before. I must say that they have no sense of humor."

Archer looked at T'Pol. "I would have to agree with you, in general, Chancellor. Sub-Commander T'Pol has been with us for some time. We seemed to have rubbed off on her. How did you know about humans?"

"Oh we get traders here once in awhile and one of them mentioned a new species in space. Please Captain, Sub-Commander let me show you our world." Todrik led them into a two-story log building.

Archer looked over the building. "Your community buildings remind me of some old style structures on Earth, Chancellor."

"I think I know your questions, Captain. We have warp capability and live in log cabins."

"Well the thought did cross my mind."

Todrik laughed. "You are curious. I like that. You are the first visitor we have had who questioned what he saw. At one time we were a star faring people. Unfortunately we were also very clan oriented. Eventually, war broke out and nearly destroyed us. Even the ships in space preyed on their own kind. After several clans had been annihilated and millions dead, cooler heads prevailed and the war ended. It was decided that only a few ships would stay in space and the crews would be mixed between several clans. We also decided that we would revert to minimal technology. We became a more agrarian society. There are several customs that we follow from the days of the great clans." 

Todrik opened a double door that stood fifteen feet high. An enormous great hall 150 feet long and 80 feet wide spread out before them. Around the edges, perhaps one hundred people reclined on large cushions; servers with silver looking trays were bustling around serving food to the people on the cushions. Todrik led Archer and T'Pol to the far end of the room.

"Please be seated Captain, Sub-Commander. You are our guests and the one thing we love to do is eat." He waved over a waiter. "Sub-Commander, we have many foods that are acceptable to Vulcans." Several trays of fruits and salads were brought before her while trays of meat were delivered to Archer and Todrik. Todrik called a waiter to bring wine for Archer and water for T'Pol.

Archer took a drink of the wine. "Chancellor, you started to tell us about some of your customs."

Todrik nodded. "Many of the customs came from before our civilization reached for the stars. For example, we still have duels with staffs or swords. No firearms or phase weapons are allowed. If anyone uses them in a duel, the perpetrator is sentenced to death."

T'Pol arched an eyebrow. "Your custom is barbaric."

Todrik eyed the Vulcan. "Another custom is that if a man desires a woman, he may challenge the man she is with and he chooses who he will fight, the man or the woman. A challenge can also be issued for insults."

Archer looked at T'Pol. _\Careful T'Pol, I think that Todrik has issued us a warning.\_

_\Don't worry my love.\_ "Chancellor, how are your customs any different than the wars you fought?"

"A challenge is one on one and once the challenge is issued there can be no interference and no future challenge."

T'Pol stared at Todrik. "You call that civilized?"

Archer motioned to T'Pol. "T'Pol, don't."

Todrik stared at the Vulcan. "We do."

T'Pol did not back down. "I don't."

"T'Pol, stop."

"I can not."

Archer bowed his head. _\T'Pol, stop it. He is baiting you.\_

_\He will not risk a confrontation, Jon.\_

Todrik stood up. "I, Todrik, High Chancellor of Obsidia have been challenged. Our visitor has called us uncivilized."

Archer rose to his feet. "I, Jonathan Archer, accept your challenge."

Todrik turned to Archer. "The challenge is not yours to accept Captain. T'Pol and I will fight."

Archer stood between the High Chancellor and his Science Officer. "What are the stakes. What happens when she wins."

"Then the challenge is over."

"If you win?"

"Then T'Pol belongs to me and you will go back to your ship alone."

Anger showed in Archer' face. "That is not acceptable."

Todrik nodded and two burley guards grabbed Archer by the arms and pulled him away. Todrik turned to a guard and nodded. The man brought two six-foot wooden staffs. He tossed one to T'Pol.

T'Pol caught the staff and turned to Archer. _\Do not concern yourself my love. I have been trained in the use of the staff since I was six years old.\_

_\Be careful. I can't lose you.\_

_\I have no intention of losing.\_

A guard walked up to Todrik with two scanners. Todrik took one and handed the other to T'Pol. "We allow the combatants to scan their opponent to find anything that would be of an advantage. Use your scanner, Sub-Commander. Then I will scan you."

T'Pol scanned Todrik. _\Jon_ , _he has a healing right shoulder and arthritis in his lower back.\_

_\Use it to your advantage.\_

Todrik scanned T'Pol, his face showing no emotion. He handed the scanner back to the guard and T'Pol did the same. They walked to the center of the room that had been hastily cleared by the servers. Several poles, linked together by a rope surrounded the area. 

"We will fight inside this square. If one of the combatants goes outside of the ropes, that person is the loser. We will fight until one of us yields. Any questions?"

"You explained the combat satisfactorily."

The two went to the center and stood five feet apart. Each hefted the staff and bowed to each other. Without warning, Todrik slipped his hands to one end and swung at T'Pol. T'Pol blocked the swing and stepped back. Todrik took the offensive and beat T'Pol back several feet. T'Pol deflected a swing and struck at Todrik striking his right shoulder as he swung around. The only sound was the clacking of the wooden staffs and the combatant' heavy breathing.

Archer tried to pull away from his guards but they were two strong. _\I am with you my love.\_

_\Quiet, you are breaking my focus.\_

The fight had lasted for fifteen minutes when Todrik slammed a direct strike to T'Pol's left leg. T'Pol rolled as Todrik swung at her. She countered with another strike at his right shoulder and he slammed to the floor. As T'Pol got to her feet, Todrik struck her right leg and she collapsed to the floor. She shook off the pain and started to rise when Todrik lunged at T'Pol, landing on her in a seated position, his knees on her upper arms, his hands holding the staff on either end and the wood against her throat. He breathed heavily.

"Sub-Commander, my weight on this staff will crush your larynx. Do you yield?"

_\I am sorry my love, but I cannot move.\_ "I yield."

Archer lunged forward. "NO!"

The guards restrained him as Todrik got up and offered his hand to T'Pol. "Take Captain Archer to the guest quarters." He pointed to several women. "Please go with these ladies. They will help you clean up and prepare you for the evening.'

As a man approached Todrik, the guards led Archer out of the hall. "Chancellor wouldn't it have been easier to just inform our guests of the situation instead of a challenge?"

Todrik smiled. "Easier, yes Gomack, but less satisfying. You know the Sub-Commander almost beat me with those two strikes at my shoulder. If I hadn't seen her weak leg she would have had me. Either way our guests are now safe from our illustrious Under Chancellor."

Archer paced the guest quarters after his communicator had been taken from him. Two guards stood outside the door and two young women entered with towels and clothes. One of the women went into the bathroom while the other laid out the clothes. "Captain, the Chancellor has requested that you bathe and put these clothes on."

"I am being held prisoner, my Second in Command has been taken from me and you want me to take a bath?"

"Captain, your woman will not be harmed and she will be returned this evening. You may find it hard to believe, but Chancellor Todrik can be trusted. Now will you take your bath by yourself or do you wish us to help you?"

"I will do it myself. Now please leave." He grabbed the clothes and stormed into the bathroom where a large sunken bathtub had been filled with steamy water. He stripped off his clothes, stepped into the tub, missed a step and ended up under water. Sputtering he broke the surface and realized that the tub was a miniature spa. 'Great with everything else that is happening I try to drown myself.' He found a step and sat down. _\T'Pol, can you hear me?\_

_\Yes, Jon.\_

_\Are you all right? Have they harmed you?\_

_\I am fine. They have insisted that I bathe and I am at this moment being cared for by several women.\_

_\I was told to trust Todrik.\_

_\I was informed of the same thing. I consider the Chancellor's actions to be illogical. I said nothing to instigate the challenge.\_

_\I think he goaded you just enough to issue the challenge. I thought you had him.\_

_\Jon, I almost did. If he had not hit my leg, I would have._

_\Just hang in there my love. We will get out of this.\_

An hour later Archer was led back to the hall. He entered with the two guards and noticed that the ropes and poles were gone. He glanced to the other side of the room as T'Pol was brought out. He almost missed a step as he saw her. She was wearing a loose flowing violet colored gown and a light trace of make up. _\T'Pol you look gorgeous.\_

T'Pol glanced over at Archer to see him staring at her. He was wearing a pair of loose black silk pants and a light blue silk shirt that has opened to his navel, baring most of his hairy chest. _\You look very pleasing yourself, Jon.\_

The Vulcan and the human were led to several plush cushions where Todrik reclined. As they approached the Chancellor, the main door was pushed open and an angry overweight man stormed in. "Todrik. I was just told that we have guests. Why wasn't I informed?"

"Under Chancellor Galbraith, I was told you were away from the city. Please come and meet our guests. This is Captain Archer and his Science Officer Sub-Commander T'Pol."

Galbraith shook hands with Archer and then walked up to T'Pol. He looked her at her from head to foot and then walked around her lightly tracing his fingers across her shoulders. "Captain, how is it that you have a Science Officer?"

"Earth and Vulcan have a working arrangement. Vulcan High Command assigned Sub-Commander T'Pol to us as an observer for our first mission. I requested that she remain afterward."

"In other words, she is a spy for the High Command. She reports to the High Command on your actions."

Archer felt his anger rising. "No. She is a member of my crew, at my request and is my First Officer besides being my Science Officer."

"You are lying Captain. I challenge you and when I win, your Science Officer will be mine, according to our customs."

Todrik stood up. "There will be no challenge. I have already challenged and won. Sub-Commander T'Pol belongs to me. According to our customs, as you so eloquently announced, no further challenge may be issued."

Galbraith stormed out of the hall as Todrik sat back down. "Captain, Sub-Commander, please sit down. Dinner is served." He motioned to the servers.

Archer looked at Todrik. "I think it is time Sub-Commander T'Pol and I returned to our ship immediately."

"No Captain, we will eat first then you may return or stay the night. Sub-Commander T'Pol belongs to me."

T'Pol arched an eyebrow at Archer. _\Jon, behave. I think the challenge was done to thwart Under Chancellor Galbraith.\_

_\I have to agree. I am not leaving without you.\_

After dinner the guards took Archer back to the guest quarters while Todrik led T'Pol out another door.

An hour later the door to the guest quarters opened and T'Pol walked in and closed the door. Archer jumped up and hugged her then kissed her.

"T'Pol, what happened/"

"Chancellor Todrik took me to his quarters. It seems that Under Chancellor Galbraith likes to issue challenges and usually wins. Chancellor Todrik challenged me so that win or loose, Galbraith could not issue a challenge of his own."

T'Pol and Archer were interrupted by a knock on the door. Archer opened it to find Todrik standing in the opening. "Captain, I presume Sub-Commander T'Pol has explained why I did what I did."

"Yes she did. I suppose we owe you a thanks, but you could have told me."

"It would not have been as effective. Galbraith had supporters in the audience. I would never have let you leave without your Science Officer."

"Trust me Chancellor, I had no intention of leaving without my wife."

Todrik' eyes widened. "Your wife? Captain, Mrs. Archer, if I had known I would have told you of my plans. No wonder you were so angry. I apologize. How long have you been married?"

"Just a couple of weeks."

Todrik grinned. "Captain, have you had a honeymoon?"

Archer shook his head. "No, not yet.'

"Captain, would you consider remaining here for a week? I have a cabin in the forests just outside of the city and on a lake. I offer it to you."

Archer looked at T'Pol. "Chancellor, can I get back to you in the morning?"

"Of course, Captain." Todrik turned and closed the door behind him.

"Archer to Enterprise."

Lieutenant Reed sat in the Command chair. "Enterprise here. How's it going Captain?"

"Actually very well. Chancellor Todrik has offered us a cabin to stay in by a lake for a week. We have taken him up on it. Lieutenant, you and Trip wanted to do some upgrades to the weapons and engines, might as well do them while we are down here."

"Sounds like a good idea Captain, since we aren't going anywhere."

"Lieutenant, need I remind you that this planet does have some space craft, so be careful not to blow anything up." Archer chuckled.

"Ah Captain have I ever accidentally blown up anything?"

"Do I need to remind you of...?'

"Never mind Captain, I get your point."

"Archer out."

Two men stood in the shadows in the forest and watched Chancellor Todrik deliver his two alien guests to the lakeside retreat. He whispered into a small radio transmitter. "Todrik just dropped off the aliens, Sir."

Over the earpiece receiver he heard his employer respond. "Do nothing now Sorbain, wait until it is dark and then challenge the alien."

"But sir, Todrik already challenged the alien."

"Not the woman you imbecile. Challenge the man and then take the woman. According to my contact in the city, Todrik defeated her easily. Don't worry about her. I want the man dead and the woman will be mine." 

Sorbain turned off the transmitter and crept closer. He checked his sword and knife, making sure they were sharp and found a place to wait. Three hours later he moved closer to the cabin.

As soon as Todrik's transport left, Archer pulled T'Pol to him and kissed her long and hard.

"Jonathan, not here. We are still on the stoop. What would people say?"

"T'Pol, we are in a cabin on a lake and the nearest neighbor is five miles away. Who is there to say anything?"

T'Pol arched an eyebrow. "I will try to be logical about this, my love. You may persist in this display out here and forgo any pleasure inside, or we may go inside and continue."

Archer dropped his chin to his chest, slumped his shoulders and sighed. A moment later he looked at her with an evil grin on his face. "All right, you win. We will go inside, but you are in for a wild week of love."

She turned and opened the door. "I am counting on it, Jon."

Archer hurried after her. As they entered he stopped and marveled at the cabin. Above the fireplace hung two crossed rapier style swords just below the mounted head of an animal that reminded Archer of a Bull Moose. He turned to find that T'Pol had left the main room.

"Jon, I am in the room just down the hallway, first door on the left."

Archer walked down the hallway and marveled at the highly polished light wood panels. He found the first door to the left and walked in and stopped. His eyes widened and his mouth fell open. His eyes traveled over T'Pol from head to foot. She stood by the bed wearing a very sheer long nightgown that clung to her upper body and flowed to her feet. The material left nothing to the imagination.

_\Welcome, Adun, to paradise.\_

_\Where did you get that?\_

_\It was a gift from Chancellor Todrik. He said that on this planet, this is appropriate for a man and wife on their honeymoon. I find the material pleasant to wear.\_

Archer grinned. _\I find it pleasant to look through, I mean look at, myself. Not what do you think about seeing how well it comes off?\_

_\Is that a request or are you offering to assist me?\_

Archer walked up to T'Pol and took her in his arms. He looked into her eyes and then at her lips. He started to kiss her when she placed two fingers on his lips and slipped them between his lips. He reached up and moved her hands and then captured her lips with his own. His hands traveled up to her shoulders and then down as he pushed the gown from her shoulders. His tongue met with hers as the gown slid to the floor. T'Pol broke the kiss and pushed him to the bed. She straddled him as she removed his union suit.

Archer woke as the sun was rising. He turned his head to gaze at the woman who lay beside him with her arm across his chest. He saw her eyes open and he moved to kiss her. She stiffened and cocked her head as she motioned for Archer to be quiet.

_\I hear something, Jon.\_

_\What is it?\_

_\It sounded like a footstep.\_

_\Stay here T'Pol.\_ He silently rolled out of bed and pulled on his pants. He glanced over and saw T'Pol's uniform on a chair and he tossed it to her. He cautiously opened the door and moved down the hallway to the main room. A shadow crept across the front window and Archer looked around for a weapon. He saw the rapiers and moved to the fireplace, pulling one down from the wall hanger.

A man burst into through the door, sword in hand. "You are the alien Archer. I am Sorbain and I challenge you."

"Look, I don't know who you are, but I won't fight you."

"I heard right, you and your kind are cowards. You even let your women fight for you."

Sorbain lunged at Archer, who raised the rapier and deflected the attacker's weapon. Archer took a sideways stance with his left hand resting on his hip and his right arm partially extended. Sorbain slashed again and Archer again deflected the man's sword. Sorbain continued to attack and Archer was able to keep the man at bay.

T'Pol came into the main room to see Jon and Sorbain battle each other. She was impressed with Archer's sword fighting skill and the slash and hack of Sorbain.

Sorbain glanced towards T'Pol and took his eyes off of Archer. Jon attacked and slammed his rapier into his opponent's weapon and with three quick moves, disarmed the man. Sorbain lunged at Archer but was met with Archer's right foot to his chest. Sorbain's breath went out of him as he collapsed to the floor.

Archer kicked Sorbain's sword away and stood near him. "Why did you want to challenge me?"

"I was told you human's are worthless fighters who only know how to you phase pistols. You were supposed to be an easy mark."

Archer grinned at T'Pol as she came up to him. "I was the all around fencer at Starfleet Academy, three years running."

"I am impressed Jon. I didn't know they taught fencing at Starfleet."

"There are a lot of things about me that may surprise you." He turned to Sorbain. "I would suggest that you leave and remember." He turned towards the bedroom as Sorbain rose and walked to the shattered front door. In a flash Sorbain pulled his knife and threw it at Archer's back. 

T'Pol saw Sorbain's move and dove towards Archer. She pushed him into the hall way as the blade entered her back. She collapsed with a grunt. 

Archer recovered and turned to T'Pol. He saw Sorbain grab his lost sword and rush him. Jon instinctively raised his rapier and impaled the assassin. Sorbain looked down at the blade that was buried to the hilt in his stomach and stumbled backwards before collapsing onto the floor.

Archer took T'Pol in his arms as she looked up at him with glazed eyes. "Hang on T'Pol, don't you dare leave me. That is an order."

"Jon, I love you."

Tears flowed down Archer's face as T'Pol went limp. He raced to the bedroom and picked up his communicator and rushed back to T'Pol. "Archer to Enterprise."

"Enterprise here. Lieutenant Reed speaking. How is your . . ."

"Malcolm, I need an immediate transporter lock on our location. T'Pol has been injured. She's dying." He looked over to Sorbain, who was still alive. "Reed lock on all three life signs and transport."

"Understood, Captain. Reed to Commander Tucker."

"Tucker here, what's up Malcolm?"

"T'Pol has been injured. Get to the transporter and get her and the Captain up here. Reed to Sickbay."

"Phlox here, What can I . . .?

 

"Phlox, T'Pol has been injured. Trip is going to transport her to Enterprise. Meet him in the transporter room."

"On my way."

Reed walked over to T'Pol's science station and looked over at Hoshi. "Hoshi, get Chancellor Todrik on the horn."

A moment later Reed heard the Chancellor. "Chancellor Todrik here. What can I do for you, Lieutenant Reed?"

"Captain Archer has just contacted us. Sub-Commander T'Pol has been injured. I don't know how bad, but we are transporting them here."

"Lieutenant, they were staying at my cabin. Did Captain Archer say what happened?"

"No Sir, but I will ask him when all three are onboard."

"All three, Lieutenant? The Captain and Sub-Commander T'Pol were the only ones there."

"That maybe, but the Captain had us transport three people."

"Lieutenant please keep me informed."

"Will do Sir. Reed out."

"Tucker to Reed."

"Reed here."

"Malcolm, we have the Captain and T'Pol. She has a knife in her back. She is on her way to sickbay. I will let you know her condition as soon as I can. There is also an alien with a sword in him. The Captain is uninjured. Tucker out."

Phlox moved quickly to help T'Pol. One of his assistants worked on the alien. A quick cut with a scalpel down the back of T'Pol's uniform and she was uncovered to the waist. Vulcan blood soaked the uniform. Archer stood next to the bio-bed with Trip next to him.

Phlox grew impatient. "Captain, I need to work here and I am going to ask you to leave."

"I am not going to leave her."

Phlox nodded to an assistant who quickly moved to Archer and applied a hypo spray to her Captain's neck. "Sorry Captain, but you left me no choice." Archer looked at him and slumped into Trip's waiting arms. Trip and the assistant moved him to another bio-bed.

Phlox carefully removed the knife and handed it to Trip, who had returned. "It is a good thing Captain Archer left the knife in. It kept her from bleeding out."

Trip took the knife. "What about the alien?"

"His injury is severe and he may not survive, but I will do the best I can. I have excellent assistants."

Trip shook his head and walked out. "A rapier thrust all the way through him and Phlox says it's severe. No kidding. I wonder what would be worse than severe?"

"I heard that Commander. Worse than severe is dead."

Two days later Chancellor Todrik nervously entered the ready room, worry shown on his face. "Captain Archer, I apologize for this attack on you and your wife. If I had thought there would have been such an attack, I would have posted security."

"It's not your fault Chancellor. I am just sorry that Sobrain died. He did however give us his deathbed confession." Archer handed Todrik the radio. "We found this on his body. Maybe you can use it to prove what he said."

"How is your wife?"

"If she were human, the knife would have pierced her heart or a lung. Fortunately a Vulcan's heart and lungs are not in exactly the same place as humans. She is still in intensive care and Phlox said it will be touch and go."

"Do you mean she may die?"

Archer looked at Todrik. "Yes Chancellor Todrik, she may die. I would suggest you find the one responsible before I do."

Trip walked into sickbay and met Doctor Phlox. "Is he here?"

Phlox nodded towards a curtain shrouded bio-bed. "He won't leave, and quite frankly, he needs a shower. My animals are complaining."

"How long has he been here?"

"Except for the short time Chancellor Todrik was here three days ago, he hasn't left since we brought them up from the surface a week ago. Commander, please get him out of here, at least for a little while. He hasn't eaten in three days."

Trip pulled back the curtain to find T'Pol still in a coma and Archer in a chair next to the bio-bed. His head was resting on the bed and he held one of her hands in both of his.

"Captain?"

Archer looked up at Trip. Blank eyes set in a gaunt stared at Trip. He needed a shave, his hair was messed up and his uniform was badly wrinkled. "Trip. I can't lose her Trip she means everything to me."

"I understand Jon, but you can't help if you get sick yourself. Come with me and take a shower, shave and change your clothes. Then we will get you something to eat. "

"I can't leave her Trip. What if she wakes up and I am not here?"

"What if she wakes up and sees you like you are? You'll scare the hell of our unemotional Vulcan Science Officer, although seeing that kind of emotion would be worth it."

A half smile came to Archer's face. "Ok, you win. I guess I do smell a little?"

"A little? Four different Alien species hailed us to complain about the smell from three systems away."

Archer lifted his left arm and smelled his armpit. "Whew. You are definitely right about that." He walked out of the cordoned off area. "Phlox, at the first sign of her waking, you call me, no matter where I am."

"Yes, Captain. I don't want to see you in here for at least two hours."

An hour later, Archer and Trip sat in the Captain's Mess eating T-bone Steaks, baked potatoes and Asparagus tips. Trip picked up a glass of red wine. "T'Pol would run from this room if she were here now."

Archer looked quizzically at Trip. "Why?"

"Well let's see, red Meat and wine. Two things that make her stomach turn."

"She would enjoy the Asparagus tips. I didn't know you liked them."

"Hell, Captain, when I was a kid, I used to cut wild Asparagus for my mother for dinner. It is the one vegetable that I really enjoy, especially with butter."

Archer closed his eyes and a tear slowly traveled down his face. "I can't lose her Trip."

"She is in the best hands in the universe." He put his hand on Archer's. "She will be ok, Jon. She's tough and it would be illogical for her to die."

 

"Illogical? Yes I can hear her say that. Trip, did you know that T'Pol and I can sense each other? It happened when we were together on the planet where we met Captain Aldridge. It became stronger on Dixie, but now it is weak, but I still feel her in my mind." Archer took a sip of wine as he sat back in his seat. "You know I am a little surprised you care."

Trip was startled. "Captain, you are my best friend and T'Pol is your wife. We still argue and I still bait her, but I don't hate her. Hell she does grow on you."

"That she does Trip, that she does."

"Bridge to Captain Archer."

Archer got up and punched the comm button. "Archer."

"Sir, Chancellor Todrik has requested to speak to you."

"Give me five minutes to get to my ready room and then pipe it in."

"Aye, Sir."

Archer sat at his desk waiting for the transmission. \I guess it is a good thing Trip got me to shave and shower.\ Chancellor Todrik's face appeared on the screen. "Chancellor Todrik, what can I do for you?"

"Two things Captain, first how is your wife?"

"Still in a comma I am afraid."

"I am sorry to hear that. We are keeping her in our prayers. I have some good news, Captain."

"I need some Chancellor."

"We have apprehended Under Chancellor Galbraith. He is to go to trial tomorrow morning and I ask that you attend. I know your mind is on you wife, but it is important that you be present as we need you to testify."

"Sorbain's recorded deathbed confession is not enough?"

"The court needs to see the victims of this attack, to prove that it is true. Galbraith thinks you have gone and will argue that there was no attack."

"What time, Chancellor?"

"0900 hours."

"I will be there, but I will leave if there is any change in T'Pol."

"I understand, Captain and so will the court."

"I'll see you them. Archer out."

Captain Archer sat in the audience with Chancellor Todrik as Gomack acted as the Prosecutor. A panel of five judges sat at a table on a platform. The presiding judge stood up. "Who brings charges against Under Chancellor Galbraith?"

"I, Gomack do your lordship."

"Galbraith stood up. "This is an outrage. There has been no crime committed. Sorbain, who is now deceased, initiated a legal challenge. The one who was challenged has fled into the stars, like the coward he is."

Gomack walked to the panel. "The crime is not the challenge of our guest, Captain Archer, but the attempted murder Sub-Commander T'Pol from the Earth vessel Enterprise by Sorbain on the orders of Under Chancellor Galbraith."

Galbraith turned red faced. "Who is to accuse me? I demand to be faced by my accuser."

Archer stood up. "My lords of the jury, I Captain Jonathan Archer of the Starship Enterprise do hereby accuse Under Chancellor Galbraith of conspiring with Sorbain in the attempted murder of Sub-Commander T'Pol, my First Officer and Science Officer."

The presiding judge nodded to Archer. "You may proceed with your accusation, Captain."

"Sub-Commander T'Pol and I were staying in a cabin owned by Chancellor Todrik, when Sorbain broke in the door and challenged me. I did not wish to fight him, but he attacked me with a sword. I drew a rapier from the wall display and fought hi, finally disarming him. I told him to leave and turned my back on him as he left. He threw a knife at me and Sub-Commander T'Pol was struck in the back. As I held her, Sorbain retrieved his sword and attacked me. I defended myself and Sorbain received the full length of the rapier."

Gomack approached Archer. "What happened after that Captain?"

"I contacted my ship and had all three of us taken aboard. My medical staff worked on both T'Pol and Sorbain. Sorbain lived for two days and during that time he confessed that he was under orders of the Under Chancellor to challenge and kill me. Afterwards he was to take T'Pol to Galbraith."

Galbraith fumed. "How do we know that Sorbain actually confessed? This is a lie."

Archer held up a small recorder and turned it on. The voice of Sorbain was heard loud and clear. "I, Sorbain do make this confession of my own free will. I know I am dying. I am employed by Under Chancellor Galbraith who instructed me to challenge and kill the Alien Captain Archer. I was told it would be an easy challenge and after I killed him, I was to take control of his Vulcan woman companion. After I was defeated, I threw a knife at Archer, but T'Pol pushed him out of the way and was struck in the back. I attempted to attack Archer again and was wounded. Archer had me taken aboard his ship and given aid."

Galbraith turned his back on the jury and addressed the audience. "There is nothing in our laws that prevents a challenge."

"The presiding judge stood up. Under Chancellor, the law states that a woman who is either married or has been the object of a challenge cannot be a part of another challenge."

Galbraith turned to the judge. "Where is this supposed woman? This alien's officer was not the subject of a challenge, but was herself challenged and lost."

Gomak approached Galbraith. "You are correct, the Sub-Commander was challenged and lost, however she is the wife of Captain Archer. The fact that Under Chancellor Galbraith ordered Sorbain to attack Archer and subsequently caused her wound is proof that Galbraith broke the law."

Archer turned around when he heard the doors of the courtroom open. He saw Trip enter and stop. His face was bloodless and a look of sorrow showed on his face. 

Terror and loss overtook Archer. "No!"

Trip walked up to Jon and hugged him. "I am so sorry Jon. She's gone."

Archer collapsed in a heap as he sobbed.

The judge slammed a gavel onto the table. "We find the defendant, Under Chancellor Galbraith guilty in the conspiracy to commit murder. The verdict is final and the sentence is death."

A somber Trip led Archer to the shuttle pod and prepared to leave. Archer sat in the back of the pod, totally devastated. He walked in a daze and spoke to no one. His eyes were blank but red from crying.

Chancellor Todrik walked over to Trip. "Words can not express my personal sorrow. When Jon is able to accept a drink, give him this. It is a drink we make from honey and water."

Trip nodded and walked back into the shuttle and lifted off. The silence on the way back to Enterprise was deafening. Neither man spoke as Archer stared out of the window.

The shuttle pod docked and Trip opened the door. As Archer walked out, a tearful Hoshi, Reed, Mayweather and Phlox offering condolences greeted him.

"I need to see my wife."

Phlox took him by the arm. "Of course, Captain. Come with me."

In sickbay, Phlox led Archer to the secluded sickbay and left him alone, closing the curtain behind him as he left. Archer stumbled to the bio-bed and took T'Pol's hand.

_\Oh, T'Pol, what am I going to do without you?\_

He sat on the edge of the bed for several minutes staring at her lifeless body. He stroked her hair and traced the tips of her ears with his finger. Bending down, he kissed her on the lips for the last time. His eyes flew open as he felt pressure on his lips.

_\Jon.\_

_\I thought I lost you.\_

_\You ordered me not to leave. I was trying to obey your orders. I could feel you nearby.\_

_\Don't you ever do that to me again. I was lost without you.\_

_\I promise my love, if you promise me one thing.\_

_\Anything.\_

_\If I am ever like this again, promise me you will bathe. The smell was enough to kill me. Thank goodness you finally showered.\_

_\You have Trip and Phlox to thank for that. They forced me to leave.\_

Phlox entered the secluded area with a scanner in his hand. "Captain. T'Pol's alive."

Archer turned his head to Phlox and grinned. "I know."

Phlox looked at his scanner. "Captain, she is recovering quite nicely for someone we thought dead a few minutes ago. The internal damage is healing as is the external wound. I think by tomorrow, she can at least walk around the sickbay."

T'Pol reached over to Phlox's arm. "Doctor, isn't it customary for you to give your findings to the patient first?" She a stifled smile crossed her face and then it was gone.

"Sorry, Sub-Commander. Captain, there is crew that would like to hear from you about this. They all know T'Pol was supposed to be dead."

Archer nodded. And walked over to the comm panel.

"Archer to Bridge."

"Bridge here."

"Put me on a ship wide channel."

"Aye Sir. You have it."

"Captain Archer to all personnel. The premature announcement of Sub-Commander T'Pol's demise was slightly exaggerated. She is awake, alert and sitting up. " Archer stopped as a noise was heard.

"Bridge what was that?"

"That was the entire crew cheering, Sir."

Archer smiled. "In one hour, I want you to get Chancellor Todrik on the horn and pipe it to sickbay. Archer out.

An hour later, Chancellor Todrik responded to the hail from Enterprise. "Captain Archer, I was surprised to get your hail."

"Chancellor, I contacted you to invite you to Enterprise for dinner before we leave orbit."

"I would be honored Captain. I can be on your ship in an hour."

"Very good, we will be waiting."

Todrik stepped out of his shuttle and was surprised to find a smiling Captain Archer and several bridge officers. Archer shook Todrik's hand and led him to the sickbay.

"Captain, I am surprised at your jovial mood today, especially under the circumstances."

"There has been a turn of events, Chancellor." He pulled back the screen to reveal T'Pol sitting up on the bio-bed. 

Todrik's mouth fell open. "How?"

"Doctor Phlox can probably explain it better than I, but it appears Vulcan's can go into a self induced coma where their vital signs are so reduced that they are unable to be detected by our scanners. This is very dangerous and unless the Vulcan has a very strong bond with their mate, it is next to impossible for them to return from the coma."

"I am amazed and very happy for you Captain and T'Pol. This does bring into question the death penalty against Under Chancellor Galbraith."

"That is the reason I asked you to come aboard. I didn't think you would believe me if I had just told you about my wife's recovery."

"You are probably correct Captain. What do you suggest?"

T'Pol spoke up. "Chancellor, I maintain that your custom of challenges and the taking of an individual as a prize is barbaric."

"I respect your opinion, Sub-Commander, but it is an old tradition."

Archer walked next to T'Pol. "Chancellor, is there a way that you could continue a non-lethal challenge, for honors sake and eliminate the custom of making an individual the object of the challenge. It does seem to me to be an act of slavery."

"It would take a governmental act to change it, but you may have a valid point. We have lost many educated and talented people over the centuries. Yes, a non-lethal challenge would be honorable and less deadly. If the ruling comes from the leadership, it would work. It won't happen overnight Captain, but it would be a start."

T'Pol looked at Archer then Todrik. "I understand that Galbraith is to be executed for my murder. Since I have not been murdered, a death sentence is illogical."

"I agree with you. We must be at the court in time to stop the execution. I hope that you are not in favor of releasing him."

T'Pol shook her head. "That would be illogical. He was responsible for the attack on Captain Archer and my being injured. Suppose he were stripped of his power and spent some time in jail?"

"It will be up to the court. We must go down and plead the overturning of the sentence. Are you able to travel, Sub-Commander?"

Doctor Phlox and Trip came into the sickbay as Todrik finished speaking. Trip was pushing a high tech wheel chair without wheels. 

Trip moved it over to T'Pol. "I have your transportation, Sub-Commander. It is a modified wheel chair that works on a magnetic lift principal. It floats eighteen inches above the ground."

T'Pol looked at the chair. "You made that for me?"

Archer looked at trip. "Thanks Trip, you are a good friend."

T'Pol looked at Trip. "Commander, we have never really been friends. I am a Vulcan and you don't particularly like Vulcans. Why would you do this for me?" 

Trip looked at Jon and then T'Pol and smiled. "Sub-Commander, you are a ship mate, we are a family and you are married to my best friend. I respect you. I help family. It would be illogical for me not to."

T'Pol raised an eyebrow as Archer broke at laughing. 

Todrik shook his head in amazement. "You humans are definitely my kind of people. You find humor in so many things."

The presiding judge stood and brought the court to attention. "We are here to convene the execution of Under Chancellor Galbraith for conspiracy in the murder of Sub-Commander T'Pol, a Vulcan. If there are no objections, we will proceed."

Todrik stood up. "My Lord Judge, a situation has come up that I must bring to your attention. The sentence of execution for the murder of Sub-Commander T'Pol is unwarranted."

The judge turned a concerned face to Todrik. "Why is that, Chancellor?"

The doors of the courtroom were opened and a disturbance was heard. Trip pushed the gravity chair towards the front of the room. The judge turned his attention towards the commotion. "What is the meaning of this? Young lady, who are you?"

"I am Sub-Commander T'Pol. The reporting of my death was slightly exaggerated."

The judge fumed. "What kind of trickery is this?"

"No trickery, your honor. I am uncertain how this happened, but my body appears to have gone into a short-term hibernation, if you will that allowed my body to heal. Even the scanners on Enterprise were unable to recognize any life signs. If it hadn't been for my husband and his love for me, I may not have revived. Doctor Phlox has discovered a minor notation in the Vulcan Medical data base that mentions it."

T'Pol nodded to Trip, who moved her closer to the judge. "Your Honor, I am not asking for Under Chancellor Galbraith go unpunished, but I believe that the death penalty was evoked based on my apparent death. Since I am not dead, the death penalty is not appropriate."

"What do you think is appropriate, Sub-Commander?"

T'Pol looked at Galbraith, who was in chains in a corner and then the judge. "It would not be appropriate for me to comment on what sentence should be meted out."

A smile broke out on the judge's face. "You are correct, Sub-Commander, as an off worlder, it would not be appropriate and you are correct that the death sentence should not be evoked. The death sentence is overturned. Under Chancellor will be sentenced to five years in a penal colony and barred from public office forever."

Galbraith looked at the judge. "May I speak?"

The judge nodded.

Galbraith shuffled towards T'Pol. "You did not have to come back. You could have let me die, why didn't you?"

"Allowing you to die for murdering me, when I am still alive was not an option. It was logical to advise Chancellor Todrik of my recovery. It was also logical to come here to prove that a murder had not occurred."

"I am sorry Sub-Commander that you were injured because of me. I also admit that I did not know that you were married. Things might have been different had I known. You Vulcan's have a saying. Live long and prosper."

T'Pol nodded to Galbraith and then to Trip, who pushed the chair towards a smiling Captain Archer. Archer leaned over to T'Pol as he took over from Trip. "Let's go home and start that honeymoon."

The shuttle pod settled on the deck of the shuttle bay. As Archer pushed T'Pol's chair out of the shuttle, ten crewmen and the senior staff officers came to attention. Lieutenant Reed and Ensign Sato met them. Hoshi handed T'Pol a bouquet of twelve red roses and one white one. Ignoring T'Pol's unspoken question, they led Archer and T'Pol out of the shuttle bay and down a corridor. Stopping in front of the quest quarters, they opened the door and let the couple enter and then closed the door. The door opened slightly and Hoshi stuck her head in and whispered, "Have a happy honeymoon. Captain and Mrs. Archer you have been ordered to stay in this cabin for a week, with no interruptions."

Archer looked confused. "On whose orders?"

"The crew's orders and backed by Admiral Forrest." She closed the door.

_\Jon, please come here and help me out of this chair.\_

_\Yes, my t'hy'la (lover).\_

Archer picked T'Pol up carried her to the bed and set her down. She grabbed his neck and pulled him to her. 

_\Jon, We are under orders to remain here for a week. What are we going to do for a week?\_

_\Oh I can think of a thing or two.\_ He started to undo her uniform tunic. He stopped and looked around. 

"Did you turn the lights down?"

'No. Listen."

The sound of music was heard and a woman's voice began singing. 

We've only just begun to live, 

White lace and promises 

A kiss for luck and we're on our way. 

And yes, We've just begun. 

Archer and T'Pol kissed each other deeply and as they fell back onto the bed, the lights dimmed to almost out.

Hoshi sat at her comm station and turned to Malcolm. "Do you think you gave them enough time before you turned the lights out?"

Malcolm grinned. "If I didn't I guess they will have to feel their way around."

* * *

_The lyrics of "We've Only Just Begun"_

â€”Paul Williams and Roger Nichols, performed by The Carpenters

We've only just begun to live,   
White lace and promises   
A kiss for luck and we're on our way.   
And yes, We've just begun. 

Before the rising sun we fly,   
So many roads to choose   
We start our walking and learn to run.   
And yes, We've just begun. 

Sharing horizons that are new to us,   
Watching the signs along the way,   
Talking it over just the two of us,   
Working together day to day Together. 

And when the evening comes we smile,   
So much of life ahead   
We'll find a place where there's room to grow,   
And yes, We've just begun.


End file.
